Derek&Stiles Fest: Chocolate
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction. C'est bientôt la date anniversaire de l'incendie de la maison Hale et Derek ne devrait pas rester seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'en pense Stiles. Que va t il se passer? M pour le dernier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma première traduction.

L'histoire originale est « **Derek&Stiles Fest: Chocolate **»

L'auteur est DolceLockhart , Si vous comprenez l'anglais je vous invite à aller lire ses histoires.

Donc l'histoire, n'est pas à moi, La série Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, les persos non plus ne sont pas moi…snif… Que me reste-t-il ? Ben la traduction ! (et mes réserves de chocolat, mais c'est une autre histoire).

Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc si vous repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.

Je traduirais les reviews (sauf les parties sur les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaires ^^) pour l'auteur ou vous pouvez lui laisser par mp sur son profil en anglais ^^, je m'engage à répondre à tous les commentaires.

Vous aurez devinés le couple en lisant le titre donc pas de surprise : Derek est un prénom masculin, Stiles est un prénom masculin. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de sentiments entre hommes, partez en courant.

Il y aura un lemon un peu plus loin dans la fiction ce qui justifie le rating M, je préviendrais avant donc pas d'inquiétude si vous ne voulez pas lire cette partie.

Il y aura 4 chapitres qui seront publiés à la suite durant cette semaine, au pire au début de la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture

**Derek&Stiles Fest: Chocolate **

**Chapitre 1**

**A quoi servent les amis ? A part à vous kidnapper, bien sûr …**

Derek était assis en bas de l'escalier, complètement dans ses pensées. Il est resté là toute la journée.

Le lendemain était l'anniversaire de l'incendie criminel ayant détruit sa maison. L'incendie qui l'a privé de sa famille et qui a fait dérailler sa vie. Le premier anniversaire depuis qu'il était revenu … En premier, il avait pensé que ce serait facile, juste un autre jour dans le manoir insalubre et à moitié effondré, mais il n'en était plus si sûr. Il y avait simplement trop de souvenirs dans ses murs … Certains vraiment heureux de l'époque où sa famille était vivante mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à être supplantés par ceux qui étaient tristes. Ceux remplis de culpabilité.

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de frapper car la porte était ouverte donc il entra directement. A sa grande surprise, Derek n'était pas en train de s'entrainer comme d'habitude, il était assis sur les marches en face de l'entrée.

Ce fut une légère déception pour l'ado … il aimait arriver lorsque le loup garou était torse nu, humide de sueur et qu'il grognait sous l'effort. La tristesse qui se dégageait de Derek suffit toutefois à lui faire oublier _ce genre de pensées_.

Pour la toute première fois, le lycanthrope était tellement dans son monde, qu'il ne réalisa pas que quelqu'un l'approchait… pire que quelqu'un était juste à côté de lui. Stiles se sentit à la fois triste et d'autant plus motivé dans sa décision.

«Tu sais, les yeux de chiots tristes, ne te vont pas du tout. »

Entendant la voix, le loup bondit sur le jeune humain, le plaquant au sol, le bloquant avec son corps.

Il s'était transformé et ses griffes maintenaient sa proie en place alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa gorge

« HEY HEY HEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! C'EST MOI, STILES ! MOI ! WOW, DEREK ! »

Reconnaissant la voix familière, Derek s'arrêta net. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus et son corps bloquait toujours le joueur de Lacrosse en dessous de lui mais il était redevenu humain. Sa bouche était toujours dirigée vers la gorge de l'adolescent, seuls ses yeux bougèrent lorsqu'il demanda :

« A quel point es-tu stupide ? Venir ainsi dans la tanière d'un loup garou … »

Respirant difficilement, ses yeux grands ouverts et ne quittant pas les yeux bleus en face de lui, Stiles répondit :

« La porte était ouverte et tu étais en face de moi. Je suis resté plusieurs minutes mais tu 'as pas donné signe de vie. Maintenant est ce que tu peux, s'il te plait, me lâcher? »

« Non » dit le loup garou, faisant toujours face à Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'adolescent commença à blablater, à propos de tout et de rien. Derek fit la sourde oreille involontairement… Il avait été très proche, trop proche… à quelques centimètres près, cette jolie gorge lui aurait appartenu. Ce corps ferme et mince en dessous de lui …

« Attends, Quoi ? » Derek fut tiré de ses pensées par quelque chose que Stiles avait dit mais qu'il n'avait pas bien compris.

« Ah, tu m'a entendu. Donc, va chercher tes affaires. »

« Non, répète la dernière partie. »

« Hum… Va chercher tes affaires. »

« Non monsieur le génie, je veux dire ce que tu as dit avant. »

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté du tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je …. pensais à autre chose »

Laissant un '_pff' _pas vraiment énervé s'échapper de ses lèvres, Stiles se demandait si Derek serait aussi mignon vu d'encore plus près. S'il pouvait juste lever un peu sa tête …

« Tu étais en train de te concentrer pour repérer d'autres intrus, c'est ça ? »

« Non, j'étais en train de penser à ce que j'allais faire de ton corps. Maintenant, qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Ok, je recommence du début donc fais attention, d'accord ? »

« Parle ! »

« Bien, bien… Pas besoin de me mordre… » Et Stiles pris soudain un air sérieux « Je sais quel jour on sera demain. »

« Vraiment ? Ton père doit être tellement fier maintenant que tu connais les jours de la semaine. Vont-ils te donner une médaille ? »

« Ha Ha… très drôle. Vraiment, Sérieux Derek. Je sais que jour sera _demain_. »

Le loup garou leva un sourcil.

« Et ? »

« Et… comme je suis ton ami, je ne vais pas te laisser seul un jour comme celui-là. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien pour toi de bouger, tu sais… vers un endroit plus joyeux. Te souvenir des bons moments avec eux. Donc, étant un fantastique ami, je nous ai trouvé un hôtel à la plage _chocolate* _ pour le weekend. Maintenant, va chercher tes affaires et on y va. Allez, en route »

Derek était surpris. Vraiment surpris. Sans y penser, le loup garou s'assit simplement là où il était. Lâchant les bras et les jambes qu'il bloquait et ignorant le gémissement du jeune sous lui.

« AH…hum, Derek… » Stiles faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas avoir d'érection, ce qui était très difficile surtout avec l'homme de ses rêves assis à cet endroit particulier de sa personne.

« Tu nous considère comme des amis ? » dit Derek (plus pour lui que pour l'autre…). La situation le dépassait donc il y allait petit à petit.

« Oui… hum, ne bouge plus_, s'il te plait_…Nous sommes amis. Je veux dire, la plupart des ami se disent 'salut ! comment ça va ? c'est sympa de se voir !'… mais qui a dit que ça devait être comme ça ? Genre, tu dis 'je vais t'égorger' et je dis 'Irrk ! s'il te plait, ne me tue pas !'… et ça fonctionne ! Je veux dire, regarde-nous maintenant. » les désignant tour à tour.

« Comment sait tu que c'est demain ? »

« Allo, je suis le fils du Shérif ? J'ai pratiquement été élevé au poste de police. »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Ça n'intéresse personne ! Personne à part ma sœur ou moi ! Pourquoi, toi, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Parce que… » Dit Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes « … Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille. Vraiment, tu as perdu toute la tienne, alors que j'ai perdu la moitié de la mienne. Mais c'est la même chose … Je sais que tu vas trainer ici, regardant les murs comme s'ils pouvaient t'expliquer le comment et le pourquoi de ce qui s'est passé. Que tu vas fixer la porte espérant qu'ils rentrent et te disent que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Tous les efforts que tu fais, pour faire remonter les souvenirs heureux, les bons moments que vous avez eus ensemble, n'ont pas d'importance… les pires souvenirs viennent toujours plus facilement. C'est suffisamment difficile pour mon père et moi… Je ne peux imaginer ce que ça doit être pour toi, coincé ici chaque jour. Devoir regarder les débris et voir cette _Argent _libre avec ses meurtres … »

« Tu sais que c'était elle ? »

« Ouais…Papa est sur ces traces. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose mais elle n'y échappera pas. Mon père est le meilleur Shérif de Californie. » Claironna fièrement Stiles.

Derek émit un petit rire, en pensant qu'il pourrait aussi bien aller en prison pour lui parler de sa famille.

« OH MON DIEU ? TU AS RI ! TU AS VRAI-… »

Derek le fis taire d'une main placée sur la bouche de Stiles.

« La ferme ! » Il se leva et sortit de la maison tout en disant : « attends ici. Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Stiles resta sur le sol, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était heureux que Derek ait accepté de venir, c'était vraiment mieux pour lui d'être ailleurs pendant ce weekend. Mais ce qui le faisait surtout sourire, c'était le fait que Derek n'ait pas remarqué le début d'érection qu'il a eu pendant que le loup garou était assis sur ces genoux.

Les deux étaient dans la Camaro de Derek, sacs dans le coffre et prêt au départ. Pendant la manœuvre de la voiture pour partir de la maison, le loup garou demanda :

« Est-ce que ton père sait que tu quittes la ville pour le weekend ? »

« Ouais. Je lui ai dit qu'un ami à moi était dans la même situation que celle que nous traversons chaque année… donc il est compréhensif ».

« Et tu laisses ta voiture comme ça ? Devant ma maison ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu suspect ? »

« Scott va passer prendre mon bébé un peu plus tard dans la journée… donc pas de soucis. »

« Donc il ne vient pas avec nous ? »

« Nan… Je lui ai demandé, tu sais, si il voulait venir. Mais il a dit non… de toute façon, il n'est pas très utile dans-… »

« Toute situation ? »

« Pas toute situation comme _n'importe quelle situation_…mais ouais, je sais il EST egocentrique et pas vraiment le plus futé du lycée…N'importe, il est mon meilleur ami et un mec loyal et décent. »

« Quand il a la tête ailleurs que dans son cul… ou celui d'Allison pour ce que ça change. »

« AHA ! Et il fait des blagues grivoises en plus ! Tu es comme une boite à surprises, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hale ? »

Profitant du moment, Derek tourna sa tête vers Stiles et avec une expression sexy et une voix rude dit :

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

Ce qui donna à Stiles le meilleur frisson dans le dos qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Derek se moqua un peu, souriant à moitié puis il refixa son attention sur la route.

« Humm…Y a-t-il quelque chose que tes parents aimaient manger venant, euh, spécialement de quelque part à Beacon Hills ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Je sais pas… comme une tarte, du pain ou un dessert… quoique ce soit et qu'on ne puisse avoir qu'ici ? »

« Hum… Ma mère aimait vraiment la mousse au chocolat noir de… C'était quoi le nom ? Cassandra. Casina ? Cachouchou ? »

« Cassandra, la boulangerie de Cassandra. Ma mère y allait aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle aimait leurs cookies au chocolat. C'était ses préférées. »

« Hum… Ce n'était pas ma question. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Bien… Écoute donc ça… » dit Stiles en se tournant sur son siège pour faire face à Derek « … Je pensais à, en quelque sorte, rendre hommage aux bonnes personnes que tes parents étaient-… »

« Comment sait tu que c'étaient de bonnes personnes ? »

« Écoute moi d'abord, tu pourras intervenir après. Donc comme je disais…une façon de leur rendre hommage serait d'envoyer des lanternes flottantes japonaises sur la mer pendant la marée basse. Tu vois, la nuit…à la lumière de la lune. Et pas seulement ça mais en même temps leur envoyer leurs mets préférés… Nous devons juste passer par chez Cassandra. » Termina-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Maintenant, intervenez Monsieur le Loup. »

Derek garda le silence. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis à part sa sœur. Plus jeune, il était plutôt introverti, secret, de plus, sa vie et sa famille avaient tenu les enfants en retrait… Puis il rencontra Kate, ce qui' l'amena à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu en avoir avant mais, après l'incendie, avoir des amis n'était plus si important. A son retour à cet endroit, son seul souhait était de retrouver sa sœur et de repartir. Il n'avait pas prévu de chercher quelqu'un qu'il apprécierait. La vie était une vraie salope. Son premier béguin, qu'il a rencontré ici… avait ruiné sa vie. Tuant sa famille. Et c'était entièrement sa faute. Maintenant, la vie lui envoie à nouveau quelqu'un. Pire ce mec pourrait bien être son compagnon. SON compagnon. De toutes les personnes au monde, de tous les moments où sa moitié aurait pu apparaitre, il avait fallu que ce soit maintenant. Ici et maintenant. Ce garçon assis juste à côté de lui. La vie était vraiment une horrible salope édentée… Que ferait celui-ci ? Le castrer et l'appeler Fifi ?

« Hey, la terre à Derek. La terre à Derek ! Allo ! Alors, tu aimes l'idée ou pas ? Hey, regarde la route ! »

« Oh, désolé… oui. C'est une bonne idée, passons chez Cassandra. »

« Heureux que tu aimes ! »

« Ne devient pas arrogant. »

« Je ne le serais pas… Je ne le serais pas…mais tu as aimé. »

Ça ne leur prit pas longtemps pour arriver à la boulangerie, mais il était déjà 17h un vendredi donc c'était plein de clients. La boulangerie de Cassandra était un grand bâtiment de brique rouge rempli de tout ce dont les clients pouvaient avoir envie… gâteaux, rouleaux, petit pains, mousses, cookies. Quoi que vous cherchiez, Cassandra l'a. Derek prit place dans la file d'attente pendant que Stiles explorait l'endroit, goutant les plats, les uns après les autres… enfin jusqu'au moment où le loup garou attrapa son bras pour le maintenir à côté de lui.

« Arrêtes ça, on a encore 2 heures de route avant d'arriver à la plage _chocolate_ et si jamais tu vomis sur mes siège, _j'utiliserais la peau de ton cul pour les nettoyer_. »

« Ok ok, pas besoin d'être violent_. Mince alors_. »

« Tu ne m'a jamais vu devenir violent… pas encore. »

Stiles était sur le point de répliquer quand la commerçante leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

« Est-ce que vous avez encore cette mousse au chocolat noir que vous faisiez il y a quelques années ? Avec des truffes ? » Demanda Derek, tenant toujours le bras du jeune.

« Oui monsieur, vous en voulez une ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait…et j'aimerais aussi 5 cookies avec des pépites de chocolat… » Et d'un rapide mouvement, il ferma la bouche récemment ouverte de Stiles avec sa main, sans quitter du regard la fille ayant pris leur commande « …A emporter. Merci. »

Le regard de la vendeuse passait du beau sourire de Derek aux yeux de merlan frit de Stiles, elle eut un petit sourire puis repartit. Ensuite Derek refixa son attention sur le jeune dont la bouche était toujours maintenue par sa main. Le plus jeune le regarda simplement puis dans un moment d'audace lécha la paume qui se tenait devant sa bouche. A sa grande surprise, le loup ne retira pas sa main, il se contenta de lever un sourcil et dit :

« C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Allez… De toute façon j'avais décidé de prendre quelque uns de ces cookies dont tu parlais. Si…Si on envoie des lanternes pour ma famille, pourquoi ne pas en envoyer une pour la tienne ? » Puis il lâcha la bouche de Stiles.

L'ado était ému, il massa sa mâchoire mais il était ému.

« Merci mec, j'apprécie l'attention. »

« N'en parles plus_… Jamais_. »

Après avoir obtenu les desserts dont ils avaient besoin, Stiles acheta d'autres choses à manger pour le voyage puis ils partirent. Stiles était heureux qu'ils aient décidé de prendre la voiture de Derek… S'ils avaient pris sa jeep, ils seraient surement arrivés à la plage _chocolate_ sans leurs fesses. Elle est robuste mais pas prévu pour être confortable…

Après un sévère avertissement de Derek sur le fait de ne pas salir les sièges, ils passèrent un moment en silence, mangeant leurs chocolats et cookies. Puis ils recommencèrent a parler.

« Stiles ? »

« Ouais » répondit l'ado qui regardait la lune dans le ciel qui devenait plus sombre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au père de Scott ? »

« Ah… » Il tourna un peu sur son siège pour regarder Derek. « Son père est vivant, si c'est ta question. Mais...hum, ils n'ont pas de bonnes relations. En fait, ils n'ont aucune sorte de relation. »

« Peut tu me dire pourquoi ? »

« Hum…Je te passe les détails parce ce serait plutôt à lui de te raconter car c'est son histoire. Tout ce que je peux en dire c'est que à chaque fois que ce gars apparait… Il est comme un cavalier de l'apocalypse ou quelque chose d'approchant. Melissa, la mère de Scott, devient tellement nerveuse que c'est triste. Et Scott… »

« A ce point ? »

« Eh ouais. »

« Il ne voit pas qu'il n'est pas le bienvenue ? »

« Derek…Tu supposes qu'il s'en soucie. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Les parents sont supposés aimer leurs petits, les chérir et les protéger. Bien s'en occuper et leur apprendre à devenir de bonnes personnes. Pas leur causer du tort ou de la détresse ! Attention, je ne parle de devenir trop exigeants ou de ne pas leur apprendre le respect et les limites… Je parle d'être… Et bien, d'être de bons parents ! »

« Derek…Est-ce que tu veux des enfants ? Je veux dire, après la fin de tout ce micmac avec l'Alpha… Et après que les _Argents_ soit partis, et que le monstre meurtrier soit sous les verrous… Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Je… » Il inspira profondément, débattant avec lui-même sur ce qu'il pourrait dire au garçon assis sur le siège passager « …Ce n'est pas important. »

« Aaaaa, Allez ! Allez, Allez, Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Dis-moi ! »

« Non. »

« Bien, je vais te dire ce que moi je veux ! »

« Oh que non, tu ne vas pas le faire. »

« Hey, pourquoi pas ? Ce sont mes vœux, tu sais… »

« Parce que nous sommes arrivés. »

« Ah. »

FIN CHAPITRE 1

*chocolate : je l'ai laissé en anglais volontairement pour garder la relation avec le nom de la fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut,

Même discours que dans le chapitre1, rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.

L'auteur originale est DolceLockhart, d'ailleurs si tu passes par ici, encore merci pour ton autorisation, et ton commentaire qui m'a fait super plaisir.

Merci à neverland25 pour avoir fait la première review : j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ^^

Ce chapitre ne mérite toujours pas le rating M, désolé pour ceux et celles qui attendent impatiemment le lemon. (Il arrive plus tard ^^)

S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si vous aimez ou pas l'histoire, pareil ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2**

** Dit 'ah' à la vie, sinon elle vous mordra dans le … **

L'hôtel était sympa. Au lieu de l'habituel grand bâtiment avec beaucoup de chambres, c'était en fait un regroupement de petits chalets faisant à la mer d'un côté, et de l'autre, il y avait un petit bâtiment avec quelques suites. Derek et Stiles entrèrent, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la réception pendant que le loup jetai ses yeux aux alentours.

« Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de 'Stiles'. »

« Hum… Stiles… Stiles… ah, oui. Bienvenue au port Vanilla*, Monsieur Hale. »

« Hein ? »

La réceptionniste sonna plusieurs fois la cloche et le groom arriva pour les bagages.

« John, s'il te plait, emmène les bagages des Hales au chalet n°07. » puis se tournant vers Stiles, la femme dit « Si vous ou votre mari avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites le 2406 et je ferais le nécessaire. Pour votre anniversaire, l'hôtel vous offre une remise de 50% en plus des repas gratuits. Passez un agréable moment dans notre hôtel Monsieur Hale et Bon anniversaire. »

« Hum… » Stiles était sur le point de rectifier l'erreur, mais le groom partait déjà avec les bagages sur son chariot.

« Hey, Stiles. Allez, allons prendre la chambre. » Dit Derek, un peu fort.

Stiles et la réceptionniste devinrent rouge vif.

« Ah… merci… hum, je vais…ah, juste y aller alors. »

Pendant qu'il suivait l'employé, Derek regarda Stiles puis fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ton cœur bat il si vite et que tu es si rouge ? Waouh, regarde ça… les chalets sont juste à côté de la mer. » Puis il regarda Stiles et dit « Merci. »

« Ah… Tu ne devrais pas me remercier si vite… »

Une fois la porte du n°07 ouverte et le groom remercié, ils entrèrent. Le chalet était spacieux et bien meublé. La vue sur l'océan était spectaculaire grâce à l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur la plage. Sur leur gauche se trouvait un lit gigantesque ainsi que la salle de bain, et sur leur droite se trouvait un espace servant de petit salon. Il y avait une table à l'intérieur et une autre à l'extérieur sur le porche en bois qui donnait directement dans le sable.

Le sol était couvert de roses et sur le lit se trouvait un panier garni de délicieuses friandises et d'autres choses un peu plus adultes.

« C'est quoi l'idée, précisément ? » fut la seule question de Derek.

« S'il te plait ne me tue pas ! » Stiles se protégea de ses mains et se prépara à être plaqué contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Derek, regardant le plus jeune en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas furieux à cause de la chambre ? »

« Non. Je serais bête d'être furieux après toi pour ça… C'est juste une erreur de l'hôtel. Nous devons juste retourner à la réception et demander une autre chambre. _Tu peux baisser les mains maintenant…_ »

Stiles quitta sa 'position de défense' mais garda le loup garou dans son champs de vision. Juste pour rire, Derek se déporta sur son pied gauche, l'adolescent releva aussitôt les mains devant son visage et recula un peu, heurtant ainsi le mur.

« Pas drôle mec, pas drôle du tout. »

« Peut-être pas pour toi… mais moi j'ai apprécié. Donc allons à la réception. »

« Hum… A propos de ça… Vraiment désolé mais on peut pas. » Et Stiles alla au centre de la pièce, souhaitant mettre de l'espace entre ses organes vitaux et un loup dont il pensait qu'il serait bientôt furieux « Tu vois… Il n'y a pas d'autres chambres. »

Derek s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon et dit :

« Bien, nous irons dans un autre hôtel alors. Je veux dire, je sais que tu -… »

« Derek, il n'y a plus de chambres. Dans aucun hôtel de la ville. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vois… Quand j'ai appelé, le gars au téléphone m'a dit qu'il y avait 3 conférences en même temps en ville. En plus d'un énorme mariage… donc il n'y a plus de chambres. Et le pire… c'est … qu'ils… hum… »

« Crache le morceau. » Dit le loup garou en se déplaçant au bord du fauteuil.

« Ne me tue pas pour ça, je t'en prie, mais il pense que nous sommes mariés. Genre, l'un avec l'autre. Toi et moi. Et que nous célébrons notre anniversaire. »

Derek ne dit rien pendant un moment puis demanda :

« Pourquoi penserait-il cela ? As-tu bavardé à tort et à travers avec le type du téléphone ? »

« Et bien… En quelque sorte, oui. »

« Donc il nous punit parce que tu l'as fait saigner des oreilles. »

« Ah, non. Je ne pense pas… Tu comprends, pour une fois que quelqu'un engageait vraiment la discussion avec moi. Je veux dire, ça n'arrive pas si souvent, vrai ? Donc je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille d'avoir parlé, sauf s'il hait les questions… En plus, ils nos offre 50% de rabais et des repas gratuits. »

« Donc… tu profites de sa stupidité. »

Sur ce, Derek se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, laissant Stiles et son air offensé. Le serveur du service de chambre était sur le point de frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, le laissant face à face avec un homme qui le couvait du regard. Il fut si surpris qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Derek, Sois poli. »Lui dit Stiles depuis la chambre. Le loup tourna légèrement la tête et envoya un regard noir à l'ado. Puis il se retourna vers le serveur et avec un sourire, qu'il pensait poli, mais que le serveur trouva inquiétant, Derek répéta :

« Je vous en prie, que voulez-vous ? »

« Ah…Service en chambre, j'apporte votre diner. »

« Nous n'avons rien commandé, mauvais chalet. Désolé. »

« C'est bien le n°07, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, mais nous n'avons absolument rien commandé. »

« Je sais Monsieur, c'est un repas offert. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur, je laisse le chariot près de la table et prépare la table pour vous. »

Derek fixa le serveur puis le laissa passer la porte. Il capta une bouffée de l'odeur du serveur juste pour être sûr qu'il ne portait pas l'odeur d'un chasseur, ce qui effraya le garçon.

Après la mise en place des plats, le serveur n'attendit aucun pourboire, il se précipita presque sur la porte. Derek rit légèrement et Stiles annonça que c'était une manière d'économiser les pourboires.

« Comment ont-ils préparé cela si vite ? Je veux dire, nous venons d'arriver. » Demanda le loup.

« Je leur ait envoyé un message quand nous avons quitté la boulangerie pour annoncer notre arrivée… hum. Y a un truc qui sent vraiment bon. » Dit le jeune homme se déplaçant jusqu'aux plateaux couverts.

« Non, attends un peu. » Dit Derek en attrapant les mains déjà tendus de son ami. « Tu veux parier que je peux deviner ce qu'ils nous offrent en guise de repas ? »

« Tu te souviens que je sais que tu es un loup garou ? Je sais que tu peux dire ce qu'il y a en dessous des couvercles. »

« Allez, joue le jeu. Après tout, nous sommes supposés être mariés et les gens mariés font ce genre de choses… bizarres. »

« Oh, donc ça veut dire que je peux te parler autant que je veux ? Et poser toutes les questions que je veux ? Et conduire ta voiture ? »

« J'ai dit bizarres pas complètements folles. Ok… hum » Et Derek ferma ses yeux, relâcha les mains de Stiles et se concentra sur sa tâche « Je sens… Homard sauce Thermidor and-… »

« Comment sais-tu, pour la sauce ? »

« Je connais la sauce Thermidor… Laura en faisait souvent, maintenant tais toi. » Répliqua Derek, les yeux toujours fermés. « Hum… Oh, des huitres fraiches. Et… »

« Fais 'Ah'. »

Derek était tellement concentré pour identifier les odeurs, qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que Stiles avait ouvert le plateau des homards. L'adolescent tenait un morceau de homard, la sauce coulant sur ses doigts, juste à côté de la bouche de Derek. Le loup garou trouva l'idée très suggestive et intime, et il eut besoin de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas avaler le homard et les doigts de Stiles en une bouchée. C'était une énorme tentation, il pourrait juste se laisser aller… lécher la sauce de ses doigts… puis d'autres parties… tombant droit dans le piège que la vie lui tendait. Il se racla la gorge et contrôlant ses pulsions, il demanda :

« Que fais-tu … encore ? »

« Ben, tu as commencé à faire comme si on était mariés-… »

« J'ai commencé ? »

« -Donc j'ai pensé que je pouvais continuer. Tiens, voici un peu de homard. » Dit Stiles, faisant signe à l'autre d'ouvrir la bouche. La vérité, c'est que l'ado a profité du moment pour saisir sa chance d'avoir une partie de lui en contact avec la sublime bouche de Derek, au moins pour une fois.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je ne vais pas mettre tes doigts dans ma bouche. »

Sur ce, il s'assit et commença à manger. Un Stiles frustré se joint à lui, mangeant le morceau qu'il avait prévu pour Derek… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le loup garou l'observait du coin de l'œil. Profitant de chaque mouvement… Appréciant chaque secondes. Quand il eut fini, Derek remarqua un peu de sauce oubliée sur la joue de Stiles. Sans vraiment y penser, il la nettoya avec son pouce, puis le lécha.

« Oh vraiment ? Tu peux nettoyer la sauce de mon visage mais oh non je ne peux pas te nourrir de mes doigts parce que ce serait trop ? »

« La ferme, j'ai juste nettoyé ta joue alors que tu voulais enfoncer tes doigts dans ma gorge. Maintenant mange. »

Derek écouta pendant que Stiles murmurait à propos de loup garou autoritaire et de questions d'ordre privé.

« Tu sais que je peux t'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais ouais… Donc nous prétendons être un couple ? »

« Je ne vois aucune raisons de ne pas le faire… Après tout, il y a une remise de 50% et nous allons pouvoir envoyer les lanternes. »

« Avoue, tu cherches juste une excuse pour me tripoter en public. »

« Si par tripoter tu entends te frapper avec une batte pour piñata et ensuite te donner aux requins, bien sûr. » Et Derek commença à rire pendant que Stiles se plaignait de son sens de l'humour un peu trop violent.

« Comment on s'arrange pour dormir ? Je veux dire… je pourrais finir sur le sol tu sais. »

« Non, tu dors dans le lit. »

« Hum… Et toi ? »

« Je dors dans le lit. »

« Ah… » Dit Stiles en rougissant « … Donc on dort ensemble ? »

« Dans le même lit, rien de plus. »

« Ok ok, mais surveilles tes mains, ok ? »

« Evidemment… J'essaierais de ne pas t'étouffer dans ton sommeil. »

« HA ! Tellement drôle que j'ai oublié de rire. » Et Stiles partit dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et mettre son pyjama. Quand il revint, prêt pour la nuit, il couina un peu mais ne put se retenir de regarder. Derek s'était changé aussi… Et il ne portait rien de plus qu'un pantalon pour dormir… Rien de plus… Vraiment rien de plus. Le loup garou était plié, cherchant quelque chose sur le sol. Depuis la porte de la salle de bain qui était près du lit, la vue était… Disons juste 2 choses : Derek faisait vraiment les bons exercices pour avoir de telles fesses, vraiment, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de porter des sous-vêtements pour dormir.

« AH…Ah, que… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Et Derek changea légèrement de position, donnant à Stiles un nouvel angle de vue qui fit se redresser son gland et sa bouche faire un 'O'.

« Je ne trouve pas ma brosse à dent, j'étais sur de l'avoir prise… »

« Ah… » Dit l'adolescent en nettoyant un peu de bave provenant de sa bouche « Elle est déjà dans la salle de bain. Je l'ai prise avec moi quand j'y suis allé… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. »

« Oh, merci…Juste préviens moi la prochaine fois, ok ? » Dit Derek, se levant et tapotant l'épaule de Stiles avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

L'adolescent se glissa rapidement dans le lit, tentant de dissimuler son 'excitation' naissante. 'Et merde, il peut sentir mon sang migrer _vers le bas…_Il va m'attraper. Vite, penser a quelque chose pour _la faire redescendre_…Hum… Hum…Allison dans la douche. YEERRK. Hum… Derek dans la salle de bain, je me demande à quoi il ressemble sous la douche. NON NON NON, CONCENTRE TOI… Monsieur Harris. Oui, Mr Harris avec… La dame de la cantine. OW c'est brutal…argh. Ils sentent la graisse et les produits chimiques… Je me demande s'ils seraient inflammables… '

Derek sortit de la salle de bain et se glissa de son coté du lit. Après un moment, il dit tout bas :

« Merci Stiles. »

« Je t'en prie. »

Derek se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il avait encore fait le même cauchemar qu'il faisait toujours à cette époque de l'année… Il était chez lui mais ne pouvait sauver sa famille. Il pouvait les entendre hurler et voir la maison brulée, mais son corps était comme lesté de plomb, il ne pouvait bouger… Il était trop lent. A chaque instant, il entendait le rire maniaque de Kate. Respirant difficilement, Il tourna la tête vers Stiles pour remarquer que celui-ci avait un peu bougé et s'était ainsi rapproché du centre du lit.

Le loup garou se réveilla encore 2 fois, à cause du même rêve. A chaque fois, il vit que Stiles se rapprochait de plus en plus du centre du lit. La 3eme fois, il comprit que Stiles n'était pas le seul à bouger… Il s'était déplacé lui aussi. Avec un petit sourire, il essaya de se rendormir.

Après ces 3 fois, Derek ne se réveilla plus. Il n'eut plus de cauchemar non plus… Que des bons rêves. Il se sentait à l'aise, détendu et heureux. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Encore groggy, entre le sommeil et l'éveil, le loup vérifia la chambre, recherchant le bruit des battements du cœur de Stiles. Il fut incapable de les entendre. Trouvant cela bizarre, il ouvrit les yeux et du retenir un cri surpris. Décidément, la vie était obstinée… S'il avait encore le moindre soupçon sur le fait que Stiles soit son compagnon, ils avaient disparus. Il en avait entendu parler avant, mais n'avait jamais été sûr… Il était dit qu'un loup garou reconnaît son compagnon d'après le parfum de son âme. Cela s'était vérifié. Mais il était aussi dit que la preuve absolue venait de leurs corps : leurs cœurs pouvaient battre comme un seul, leurs poumons pouvaient respirer au même rythme. Leurs corps cherchaient la présence de l'autre et d'instinct ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Ils fonctionnaient à l'unisson, indiscernables, ils ne faisaient qu'un… Même leurs odeurs fusionnaient.

Et c'est ce qui venait de se passer. Derek ne pouvait trouver le bruit du cœur de Stiles parce que leurs cœurs battaient ensemble… le même rythme, le même son. Leurs respirations avaient le même rythme, la même amplitude, involontairement il respira plus vite et Stiles fit pareil. Mais le mieux, c'était la position de leurs corps. Derek avait noué ses bras autour du torse de Stiles, son visage callé contre sa poitrine. Stiles avait ses bras autour de la tête de Derek et se tenait légèrement au-dessus du loup garou. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Visiblement, Stiles avait senti la détresse de Derek lors de son sommeil et avait voulu l'aider instinctivement. Derek était déchiré entre le bonheur d'avoir trouvé son compagnon, la tristesse de savoir qu'il était trop dangereux de le revendiquer et la colère, l'angoisse de ce que cela signifiait pour lui… Dans un moment de faiblesse et d'égoïsme, il alla à l'encontre de sa raison '…Cette nuit, s'il vous plait, juste cette nuit… Laissez-moi en profiter, juste un moment… '. Et il s'endormi à nouveau, dans les bras de Stiles.

Au réveil Derek se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était heureux de s'être réveillé avant Stiles, à la fois pour éviter une situation extrêmement embarrassante mais aussi pour lui permettre de constater comment ils avaient dormis ensemble. Oui, ils sont restés ensemble… mais ils ont changés de position durant la nuit. Stiles ne le protégeait plus… ils étaient collés comme des petite cuillères, le dos de Stiles contre le torse de Derek. Ses bras enlaçaient l'adolescent et les mains s'étaient entrelacées. Pendant une seconde, Derek se laissa aller au fantasme de se réveiller ainsi chaque matin. Cela ne serait-t-il pas merveilleux ? Mais ce n'était qu'un fantasme et seulement ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans les cheveux du jeune, prenant ainsi une bouffée de cette senteur qui n'appartenait qu'à l'autre… et renifla aussi quelque chose d'autre. Il reconnut l'odeur et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Stiles, il s'agissait de sa propre odeur. Très doucement il se défit de l'étreinte de Stiles, Derek sourit lorsque ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Il prit sa douche, se prépara pour le petit déjeuner puis il réveilla Stiles en retirant toutes les couvertures, juste pour s'amuser. Ils appelèrent la réception pour préciser qu'ils prendraient leur repas sur la terrasse avec les autres invités.

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas rester ici ? »Demanda Stiles.

« Parce que… ainsi nous serons déjà en dehors de la chambre et ce sera plus facile d'aller acheter ce qu'il nous faut. »

« Tu sais que j'ai l'intention de revenir pour me brosser les dents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, moi aussi. Mais de cette façon, nous serons déjà sortis de la chambre et il y aura moins de risques que ton cerveau d'hyperactif nous fasse prendre du retard. »

La terrasse était grande avec beaucoup de tables et bondée… Ce qui impliquait qu'il devait parler un peu plus fort pour se faire entendre. Apparemment, leur hôtel était celui qui regroupait la plupart des invités du mariage. A la table la plus proche d'eux, se trouvaient 5 femmes assisses qui papotaient et parlaient toutes en même temps. Comme par hasard, il y eut un grand silence et ce fut à ce moment que Stiles dit :

« Tu sais, mon cul me fait encore mal à cause d'hier. Tu devrais faire plus attent… » Sa voix perça le silence, toutes les femmes les fixèrent avec de grands yeux, certaines souriaient. Bien sûr, Stiles parlait uniquement de la façon de conduire de Derek et des nids de poule de la route…mais elles ne pouvaient pas le savoir.

Après cela, un serveur arriva avec un large choix de délicieux aliments et les disposa sur la table, fît un signe de tête puis déclara : « Joyeux anniversaire Mr et Mr Hale. » Les femmes roucoulèrent quand elles entendirent cela, Stiles grimaça et Derek leva un sourcil.

Stiles parcouru la nourriture des yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un document ultra important, à tel point qu'il en fronçait les sourcils, puis il laissa échapper un « AHA » et pris quelque chose.

« Mr le loup… devines ce que je viens de trouver ? » dit-il avec un grand sourire et comme des étincelles dans les yeux.

Derek était à la fois curieux et inquiet de la réaction de Stiles… Ca ne pouvait pas être un truc bien, pas avec _ce_ sourire et _ces_ étincelles.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il en ignorant le surnom… il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Si c'était possible, le sourire de Stiles serait devenu encore plus grand. Il montra un petit pot rempli d'un truc marron.

« Gâteaux rhum chocolat en petit pot… Sais-tu comment ça se mange ? »

« En fait, j'ai peur de demander… »

Avec un sourire triomphant, Stiles dit :

« Avec. Les. Doigts. Donc… » Dit-il, il prit un morceau avec ses doigts « …Fais '_ah'_ » puis il les amena près de la bouche de Derek.

Derek vit que les femmes étaient bouche bée… et ne clignaient même pas les yeux. Il pensa 'on peut être 2 dans ce petit jeu…'.

« Bien sûr, Mr le lapin. » dit-il, avant d'avancer la bouche.

D'un geste, il prit tout en bouche, faisant crier son prétendu mari de surprise et, il pouvait le sentir, de plaisir. Il fixa son compagnon. Prenant tout, il joua de sa langue entre les doigts de Stiles… bougeant et léchant, faisant ainsi gémir Stiles. Quand il eut fini, Stiles était tout rouge et les filles muettes.

« Tu devais vraiment faire ça ? »

« Oui »

« Que veut tu que je te dise ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? » Derek s'arrêta. Il venait de quitter l'hôtel et se dirigeait vers les boutiques pour trouver du papier de soie coloré.

« Non… Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire… Ah, ici ils ont du papier de soie. Allons voir. »

Derek ne s'en plaint pas. Il avait apprécié l'incident du gâteau mais maintenant il s'en voulait… Il n'aurait pas dû profiter de cette occasion, il s'était laissé emporter… Certaines choses risquaient d'être dévoilées, de celles qu'il fallait mieux laisser de côté. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième fois.

A l'intérieur du magasin, Stiles était déjà dans la file espérant pouvoir demander les différents coloris du papier dont ils avaient besoin. Pendant l'attente, son cerveau le ramena à l'incident du gâteau… Il savait qu'il n'avait pas caché son plaisir. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, c'était juste trop pour lui. Apparemment Derek s'en fichait pas mal… et ça le rendait un peu triste… parce que ça signifiait surement qu'il n'attirait pas Derek.

« Pourquoi tant de calme ? »

« Hein ? Oh rien… Quelles couleurs veux-tu ? »

« Menthe verte pour Laura, Pourpre pour Papa, Lilas pour Maman. Et toi ? »

« Rose. Je sais… mais ma mère aimait vraiment le rose. »

« Le rose est une jolie couleur… Elle devait être heureuse. »

« Oui… Elle l'était. »

Derek sourit à Stiles et le poussa un peu du coude.

« Derek ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Comment sais-tu que j'allais te deman-… »

« Parce que je te connais… et c'est cette voix que tu utilises quand tu veux une réponse. Donc quelle est ta question ? »

« Ok. C'est vrai. Ces couleurs… pour ta famille… »

« Oui. »

« Je me demandais… Scott as les yeux jaunes. Toi, bleu-… »

« Azur. Les miens sont azur. Il y a différentes nuances dans chaque couleur, et chacune a un nom. La mienne c'est azur. Continue… »

« Ok, les tiens sont _azur. _Ceux de l'alpha sont rouges… donc les couleurs que tu as précisées… Ce sont les couleurs des yeux des membres de ta famille ? »

« Oui »

« Comment ça se fait qu'il existe plusieurs couleurs ? Et pourquoi pas la même couleur que les yeux de la forme humaine ? »

« Parce que la couleur des yeux humains sont le résultat de la génétique… tandis que la couleur des yeux des loups garou dépendent de l'énergie. »

« Energie ? Comment ça ? »

« Energie… tu sais, âme, aura. »

« Ah… d'accord mais pourquoi ? »

« Quand un loup garou se transforme, c'est son âme qui apparait. Ça fait partie des choses que Scott n'a pas encore compris, être un loup garou n'est pas une sorte de maladie dont tu peux guérir comme 'ça' » dit-il en claquant des doigts « c'est une partie de ton âme. Puisque les âmes sont de l'énergie et l'énergie se propage par vague-… »

« Chaque âme possède sa propre longueur d'onde donc chacun à sa propre couleur ! »

« Oui »

« Donc tes yeux sont bl-, désolé, azur parce que… »

« Mon énergie vibre selon cette longueur d'onde. »

« WOW ! C'est GENIAL ! Et moi, tu peux me dire ma longueur d'onde ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'es pas un loup… et il y a très peu de personnes qui peuvent voir les couleurs. Je n'en fais pas partie. »

« Hum… Derek ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu as dit pourpre pour ton père, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Et lilas pour ta mère ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi avaient-ils des couleurs similaires ? Etait-ce… comme, une sorte de… »

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient liés. »

« Hein ? AH, j'ai lu un truc la dessus… pas grand-chose juste un truc dans un des livres-… »

« Le compagnon est l'autre moitié du loup garou. Il est dit, selon nos traditions, que le compagnon est l'autre morceau de ton paradis. Tu sais, là où les âmes sont, cette personne spéciale en est l'autre moitié. C'est donc normal que-… »

« Leurs âmes vibrent de façon presque similaire. »

« Pas seulement similaire, parfois elles vibrent exactement à la même fréquence. »dit Derek, en pensant 'comme la nuit dernière'.

« Donc… » Et Derek remarqua que le cœur de Stiles rata un battement « … le lien se fait uniquement entre loup garou ? »

« Non. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais je pense qu'à peu près la moitié des compagnons sont humains. »

« Ah. » Le soulagement dans la voix de Stiles était tellement visible que Derek compris que son lié s'intéressait déjà à lui. Cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles. C'était une chose de résister quand l'autre ne savait pas… c'était beaucoup plus dur quand l'autre te voulait aussi. Il ne voulait pas blesser l'adolescent, mais il voulait encre moins être blessé lui-même.

Pendant que Derek combattait ses démons intérieurs, Stiles pensait déjà à la façon de découvrir sa propre couleur. Il espérait que ce serait du bleu.

Fin chapitre 2.

*J'ai gardé chocolate volontairement, donc j'ai fait pareil pour le port vanilla ^^, et puis le port vanille je trouvais que ça rendais bizarre.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, voici le 3eme chapitre.

Même discours que pour le 1 et le 2, ce n'est pas mon histoire, c'est celle de DolceLockhart.

Vous pouvez trouver cette histoire en anglais sur son profile, je ne fais que traduire^^

Merci à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews (nerverland25, je t'adore^^) et à ceux qui ont l'histoire en alert ou en favoris, ils se reconnaitront ^^

SmoshyGaGaboi merci à toi, est ce que tu continues à lire en français ou est-ce que tu vas lire la version originale ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est juste que je suis curieuse ^^

S'il y a de homophobes dans le coin, allez-vous en, vous risqueriez de faire une crise cardiaque et donc d'avoir besoin qu'une personne du même sexe que vous, vous fasse du bouche à bouche. (Je sais le bouche à bouche n'a rien d'un geste homosexuel mais ils seraient capables d'y croire.)

J'ai besoin d'aide, quelqu'un sait il quelle est la différence entre les 'hits' et les 'visitors' dans la section 'traffic stat' puis 'story stat' du compte fanfiction ? Merci d'avance

J'arrête mon délire et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

** Lâche le monsieur, ma sœur.**

« Hey, tu veux une glace ? C'est moi qui te l'offre. »

« Tu vas me payer une glace ? Vraiment ? »

Oui Stiles, je vais vraiment t'acheter une glace. Alors, tu la veux ou pas ? »

« Je devrais peut être vérifié si elle est empoisonnée… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, je n'y mettrai pas de poison. »

« Hey, c'était juste une blague. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… j'aurais ajouté de l'or… » Il s'approcha tellement de l'oreille de Stiles qu'il failli la toucher « Tu vois, l'or est un métal lourd, si tu en consommes sur du long terme, c'est mortel… c'est pratiquement indécelable… malin, non ? » Puis pour ajouter une insulte à la blessure, Derek eut un petit rire et releva la tête.

Ils marchaient sur le ponton, Derek tenait le sac de la boutique dans une de ses mains. Le temps était clair, pas un nuage en vue, une toute petite brise. Etant au milieu de la matinée, la plupart des touristes étaient soit à l'une des trois conférences soit en train de se préparer pour le mariage, donc il n'y avait presque personne aux alentours. Pour une fois, Derek avait changé de tenue, il était passé d'une veste en cuir et un jean noir à un haut blanc, un short noir et des sandales. Il y avait parfois certains passants qui les dévisageaient, à tous ceux-là Stiles envoyait un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se détournent.

« Oui, ce serait malin… » Acquiesça-t-il puis il ajouta « … mais Derek, si tu avais voulu ma mort, tu aurais pu le faire la nuit dernière, non ? » Fanfaronna-t-il en envoyant un sourire impertinent à Derek.

Derek était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Stiles grogna. Celui des deux qui, d'habitude, grognait réellement le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'affection. C'était un grognement si mignon…

« Cette salope te regardait depuis trois bonnes minutes ! Ne peut el- OH NON, elle n'a PAS intérêt de venir par ici. »

« Hum… Stiles, à qui parles t-… »

Derek s'était arrêté de marcher. Il fut coupé, à la moitié de sa phrase, par Stiles agrippant sa main libre. Stiles fit deux pas en avant et releva fièrement son menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à _mon mari_ ? »

La femme s'arrêta et le regarda, pas tout à fait sûre que le jeune, à deux pas d'elle, soit sérieux.

« ALORS ? » Stiles avança encore d'un pas, relâchant la main de Derek afin de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

La femme ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, elle se moqua, puis fit demi-tour en tournant du cul comme pour dire : « je suis bonne, je n'ai aucun besoin de ton homme. »

« Si tu continues de remuer ton cul comme ça, tes futurs gosses seront complètement secoués, _CHERIE_! »

La femme se retourna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Stiles émit un râle de colère et c'est un Derek assez surpris qui dut le retenir.

« Du calme, tiger, du calme. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Loup. »

« Quoi ? »

« Du calme, le loup, ça serait plus adapté à la situation, non ? Et personne ne peut se permettre de draguer mon mari. »

Stiles partit, piétinant et râlant, laissant derrière lui Derek qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils prirent leurs glaces. Ils s'assirent dehors, sous le parasol, et Derek tenta de rendre sa joie à Stiles et surtout de lui faire oublier la '_sale vache secouée'_, puisque Stiles refusait de la nommer autrement. Derek avait demandé au glacier de doubler le nombre de boules sur le cône du plus jeune. Il espérait juste que le sucre contenu dans les 6 boules ne ferait pas disjoncter son cerveau hyperactif.

« Est-ce que _nous _nous sentons mieux, maintenant ? »

« _Nous_ sommes bien. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu boudes encore. »

« C'est ma moue naturelle. Je suis aussi sexy qu'Angelina. »

« Stiles… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu n'as pas de moue naturelle. Juste de magnifiques lèvres, mais pas de moue. »

« Tu trouves mes lèvres magnifiques ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc… est ce que tu me trouves attirant ? »

« C'est quoi le truc avec toi et cette question ? »

« Un gars a besoin de savoir, tu comprends. Je veux dire, personne ne me dit ce qu'il pense… donc je dois demander quand l'occasion se présente. »

Derek ne voulut pas répondre, il savait très bien où cela les emmèneraient… et il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant… malgré ce qu'il ressentait. Essayant de trouver une distraction, il remarqua un photomaton qui prenait plusieurs photos à la suite et décida de l'essayer.

« Alooooooooooooooors ? »

« Alors, nous allons prendre quelques photos. Viens. » Dit le loup garou en se levant.

« Hein ? Quo- Pourquoi ? Mais j'ai toujours ma glace à-… »

« Debout ! Allez, on y va. »

La machine était juste à côté. 4 photos en noir et blanc pour 4 dollars, imprimés en 2 exemplaires. Derek eut une idée et regarda s'il était possible de sortir plus de 2 exemplaires. Mais non.

« Rentres. »

« Et pourquoi je devrai ? Tu vas juste essayer de m'étouffer et puis tu accuseras la '_cabine perverse de la plage_' ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Entre, maintenant. » Dit Derek, qui fit rentrer Stiles en premier puis le suivit à l'intérieur.

Stiles avait le mur contre son épaule droite tandis que Derek avait le rideau à sa gauche. Ils avaient toujours leurs glaces.

-Photo 1-

Elle représentait Derek en train d'essayer de sourire droit devant l'objectif, une glace dans la main droite. A son côté, Stiles regardait Derek, la tête légèrement penchée, avec un air résolument suspect. Sa main gauche tenait sa glace.

« Tu sais… tu vas encore gâcher la photo. Tes yeux… » *

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Attention voilà la 2eme. Hey Derek ? »

« Ouais ? »

-Photo 2-

La seconde montrait un Derek très surpris qui reculait, son menton barbouillé de crème glacée. Stiles apparaissait, le bras gauche tendu, venait clairement de faire la blague mais il avait toujours l'air d'un ange.

Si des personnes étaient passées à proximité de la cabine, ils auraient pu entendre de cris étouffés ainsi que le son de quelqu'un poussé contre le mur.

-Photo 3-

C'était une photo de Stiles bloqué contre le mur, son visage tourné vers l'objectif, les yeux fermés, arborant un air signifiant 'ne me tue pas'. Tous crocs sortis, Derek lui criait dessus en le maintenant par son tee shirt.

« Es-tu un crétin fini ? »

« Derek ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Souris pour la photo ? »

« Quoi ? »

-Photo 4-

Sur celle-ci, ils étaient tous deux morts de rire, limite hystériques. Derek tenait toujours le tee shirt de Stiles, mais il tenait sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte par le plus heureux des rires. Stiles avait aussi fermé les yeux mais son visage était tourné vers le haut.

« Tu avais prévu ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement après avoir été poussé à l'intérieur… »

« Tu es cinglé, tu le sais ? »

« Ouais, c'était un pari risqué. Mais les photos ont l'air bien, non ? »

Ils passèrent par la plage pour retourner déjeuner à l'hôtel. Ils avaient retirés leurs sandales, pour marcher pieds nus dans le sable. Même s'il n'était pas un grand fan de la plage, Derek apprécia la sensation du sable contre sa peau. Stiles marchait gaiement à ses côtés, faisait attention à tout ce qui les entouraient.

« Tu sais… »

« Hein ? » répondit le jeune en le regardant.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose que mon père avait l'habitude de faire avec Laura et moi. »

« C'était quoi ? »

« Parfois quand on marchait, il nous laissait nous agripper, chacun à un de ses bras et il nous balançait d'avant en arrière. Rien de dangereux tu vois, mais c'était amusant. D'autres fois, quand il n'y avait qu'un de nous deux, il le laissait grimper sur ses épaules. »

« Ça avait l'air marrant. »

« C'était le meilleur. Je veux dire, on s'amusait tellement… A cet âge, Laura était une braillarde tu vois. Elle criait tellement lorsqu'on jouait avec papa. »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Derek était mignon quand il souriait, il paraissait plus jeune et plus beau comme si la moitié de sa vie de souffrance n'avait pas existée. De l'autre côté, le loup garou se demandait s'il devrait jouer un peu avec Stiles. Ce serait bien de courir sur la plage, se faire attraper par le joueur de Lacrosse… pour le tenter. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. D'un côté, cela ruinerait son image de bad boy, enfin encore plus que ne le faisait ce week end, de l'autre, ça le rapprocherait beaucoup trop de Stiles. S'ils devenaient proches… ce serait risqué pour tous les deux. Derek était déterminé à ne jamais reproduire l'erreur qu'il avait faite avec Kate.

Ils déjeunèrent dans leur chalet sans aucun incident impliquant des doigts. Ce fut un repas simple mais très bien préparé. Poissons, crevettes, poulpes, salade…Maintenant ils assemblaient les lanternes. C'était un travail de précision, couper le papier, l'assembler, et le coller aux armatures.

Stiles avait hérité du pistolet à colle et se faisait une joie d'en mettre partout en rigolant. Derek appréciait que Stiles s'amuse autant, mais il était un peu inquiet quant à la discrétion des employés de l'hôtel… A leur retour de shopping, il avait demandé à la réception de leur apporter une tasse de café chaud avec les journaux du jour et une petite part de homard thermidor, qui serait apporté à leur chalet un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Il leur avait aussi demandé une copie des photos, prises un peu plus tôt, sans que son 'mari' soit au courant comme s'il s'agissait d'une 'surprise'.

Penser à ces jours si lointains et à son comportement d'alors, le fit se sentir honteux. Il était là, jouant le 'mari' avec son lié, prenant des photos ensemble et dormant dans le même lit… Il ne devrait pas se permettre cela. Il avait perdu son droit à l'amour quand la fille, qu'il avait d'abord considérée comme sa compagne, s'était avérée être, non seulement une erreur, mais également, une trainée meurtrière qui avait assassiné sa famille. Les traitres à leur propre sang n'avaient pas droit au bonheur.

« Hey, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs. »

« Non, sans blague. » Puis Stiles réfléchit une seconde et demanda « Ça va ? C'est parce que c'est aujourd'hui-… »

« Ça va, quand les mettrons nous à l'eau ? »

« Quand la lune sera haute, pendant la marée basse. »

« Alors je pense que nous devons nous dépêcher… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est déjà 2h de l'après-midi et nous n'en avons fini qu'une. »

« Nous avons déjeuné tard ! »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. Mets-toi au travail ou nous serons en retard. »

« Petit loup autoritaire… »

La demande arriva dans les temps et les employés de l'hôtel purent donner à Derek la copie qu'il avait demandée. Il suffit d'eux deux pour emmener toutes les lanternes au ponton, où ils ajoutèrent les offrandes et d'autres détails jugés nécessaires par l'un des deux. Ils étaient prêt pour laisser partir les lanternes flottantes.

Le ponton était presque vide, seuls quelques invités du mariage profitaient de l'air frais de la nuit. Ils mirent les 4 lanternes cote à cote : rose, lilas, pourpre et menthe verte. Pendant que Stiles essayait d'allumer les bougies des lanternes sans se bruler et sans bruler le papier de soie, Derek fixait la nourriture. Rose avec un cookie au chocolat. Lilas avec une mousse au chocolat noir. Pourpre avec le homard thermidor. Menthe verte avec une tasse de café et les journaux du jour.

« Je pensais que tu enverrais les journaux et le café à ton père. Aie. » Dit Stiles, pendant qu'il essayait d'allumer la bougie pour la lanterne de la mère de Derek.

« Fais attention. »

« Je sais, je sais… Nous n'en avons pas d'autre en remplacement… »

« J'allais te dire de faire attention de ne pas te blesser. Mais c'est vrai aussi. Non, le café et les journaux pour Laura… Elle avait appris à faire le homard thermidor parce que c'était le plat préféré de papa… C'était une façon de se souvenir de lui. » Puis il rit «Tu aurais dû la voir chaque matin, lisant le journal et buvant son café encore en pyjamas… Les cheveux emmêlés. Même malade, elle était toujours là… chaque matin. »

« J'aurais souhaité la connaitre. »

« Bien, toutes les lanternes sont prêtes ? »

« Oui, et la mer se retire donc nous sommes presque prêts. »

« Presque ? »

« Oui, je ne veux pas les envoyer sans la lumière de la lune… Attends quelques minutes, les nuages vont se dissiper. »

Stiles était assis, ses bas de pantalon roulés et ses pieds dans l'eau. Il regardait en l'air, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Derek regarda l'homme assis à côté de lui, puis, sous quelques regards curieux derrière lui, très discrètement, il glissa la copie de la photo d'aujourd'hui dans la lanterne de sa mère. Elle avait détestée Kate. Son cœur se serra… Sa mère. Son père. Sa sœur. Sa famille, prise, emportée par une personne qui lui avait dit l'aimer. Par quelqu'un qui avait menti, trahi sa confiance… C'était sa faute s'il était là à envoyer des lanternes au lieu d'être à la maison avec eux. Sa mère l'aurait ennuyé avec le fils du shérif, si mignon et bavard, qu'elle l'aurait vu regardé, elle avait comme un radar pour ce genre de chose. Laura serait sortie faire la fête avec des amis. Son père serait dans la cuisine, préparant un truc bien trop complexe pour le déjeuner du lendemain, en jacassant sur le fait qu'il devrait être plus sociable, comme sa sœur, s'il voulait avoir le garçon. Il aurait été mortifié d'être comparé à la tornade qui lui servait de sœur. Et maintenant ? Maintenant il n'en avait plus aucun. Il avait causé la ruine de sa famille et pour cela il allait devoir payer. Il aurait donné sa vie, son véritable amour de loup garou.

« Ok. Nous pouvons les mettre à l'eau maintenant. » Dit Stiles, revenant de sa contemplation du ciel. « Hey… »

« Je vais bien. Allez, faisons-le. »

Une par une, ils mirent les lanternes dans l'eau. Celle qui était lilas fut la dernière et, pendant qu'il la mettait à l'eau, Derek chuchota de façon à ce que seul un loup garou puisse entendre.

« Maman, c'est mon compagnon. Je l'ai trouvé, ou plutôt il m'a trouvé. Je ne le cherchais pas, Il est juste apparu. De toute façon, je voulais juste te le montrer. Je ne le revendiquerais pas, ce sera mon prix à payer pour tout…_ cela_. C'est un garçon bien, je sais que tu l'aurais appréciée. Envoie mon amour à Laura et à papa. Et… Tu devrais rencontrer sa mère, elle est là-haut aussi. Je t'aime. Je vous aime. »

Les lanternes commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la haute mer, suivant l'eau qui se retirait. Ils restèrent tous deux-là, en silence, regardant les petits points de lumière faire leurs chemins dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Longtemps après, ils étaient seuls sur le ponton, les lanternes avaient presque disparues.

« Derek ? »

Le loup garou était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls à présent. Maintenant il pouvait entendre l'accélération du cœur de l'adolescent.

« Qu'y a-t-il Stiles ? Tout va bien ? Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. »

« J'ai… Je… dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

Tremblant, Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. Derek avait sa petite idée sur ce que l'autre voulait lui dire mais il se refusait d'y croire.

« Je t'aime. »

Bingo. Se détestant, Derek baisa la tête.

« Stiles… Je… Cela… Tu ne veux pas ça. Nous… Ca n'arrivera jamais. »

« Oh… Tu ne m'aime pas comme ça. Je le savais. Je suis stupide, désolé pour ça… Juste oubl-… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, Derek parla avec une petite voix :

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Là, je ne comprends pas… » Stiles avait l'air perdu « …Es-tu… Veux-tu dire que-… »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je ressens est sans importance. Cela ne peut arriver. »

« QUOI ? Est-ce que tes neurones se sont suicidés ? Je suis là, je dévoile mon cœur et tu oses me sortir 'mes sentiments sont sans importance' ? Va au diable ! »

« STILES ! Je ne peux être avec personne. Compris ? C'est ma pénitence pour avoir tué ma famille, c'est ma faute s'ils sont morts. Si je n'avais pas eu ce béguin pour Kate Argent, si j'avais écouté ma mère, ils seraient encore en vie ! Je les ai tués au moment même où j'ai amené cette femme à la maison, je les ai tués. Elle disait m'aimer, elle m'a utilisé puis trahi ! J'ai tué ma famille par amour, donc ma pénitence sera de mourir san-… »

SLAP !

Derek ne pouvait parler tellement il était stupéfait, la chaleur dans la joue, celle qui venait de se prendre une claque, ne cessait de croitre. Devant lui se tenait Stiles tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant… Son compagnon était blanc de rage, son visage était rempli de fureur.

« Comment oses-tu ? COMMENT OSES-TU ? Tu oses me comparer à cette femme ? Tu es vraiment en train de me comparer, MOI, à une incendiaire meurtrière sociopathe avec une prédilection pour la torture ? Tu vas vraiment te refuser le droit d'aimer, pour le reste de ta vie, à cause d'ELLE ? REPRENDS-TOI ! ELLE S'EST SERVI DE TOI, ce n'est PAS ta faute s'ils sont morts ! As-tu craqué l'allumette ? As-tu répandu l'essence au-dessus de leurs têtes ? NON ! Elle t'a trompé et utilisé parce que tu étais trop confiant ! Trop gentil pour ton propre bien ! Et là, tu es prêt à… » Stiles était tellement en colère qu'il en pleurait « … Tu es prêt à broyer mon cœur, à ravaler le tien, à cause de ce qu'elle a fait ? Apprends les leçons de ton passé Derek, n'y reste pas coincé. »

« J'ai pris ma décision Stiles, Les règles sont les règles. Une trahison inconsciente reste une trahison, j'ai provoqué la fin de ma famille. La culpabilité repose sur moi. » Et Derek se leva, regarda la lune et, avec un air de profond désespoir, dit à Stiles « J'abandonne toute prétention à ton égard, je renonce à mon droit sur toi. »

L'adolescent fut surpris, quoique cela signifie, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Derek attends, que vas-tu de faire ? »

Le loup garou regardait simplement la lune. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer le Rejet, il y eut une rafale de vent chaud, et tout deux l'entendirent. Un hurlement. Puis un second lui répondit. Puis un troisième. Les hurlements étaient longs et tristes. Pris de court, Derek sentit ses genoux céder, et il s'affaissa sur le ponton. Stiles se sentait bien, en sécurité, alors que le son semblait caresser ses joues, mais il se sentait également triste car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu. Comme ils étaient venus, la rafale et les hurlements disparurent. Ne laissant rien d'autre que le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Derek sanglotait dans ses mains, Stiles n'aurait su dire si c'était de tristesse ou de joie. Puis le loup garou le regarda avec un sourire triste.

« Ca, Stiles, c'était ma famille. Je pourrai reconnaitre leurs hurlements entre milles. Ils m'ont empêché de te rejeter. »

Le jeune était surpris.

« C'était ta famille ? »

« Oui. »

« Et il t'ont empêché ? »

« Oui. »

« De me rejeter ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc… Cela signifie que nous allons pouvoir sortir ensemble maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc nous pouvons être ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Et-… »

« Oh, ferme la et embrasse-moi. »

Fin chapitre 3

*Saison 1 épisode 10, la photo de la police était remplie de tâches lumineuses comme si les yeux de Derek avaient été remplacés par des lasers.

Le prochain chapitre mérite le rating M, pour ceux qui ne souhaitent pas le lire, l'histoire se finit comme cela. Pour ceux qui veulent le lemon, il y aura un peu d'attente car j'ai du mal pour la traduction et je veux qu'elle soit plus que bien traduite^^

A bientôt (enfin j'espère).


	4. Chapter 4

Salut,

Voici le chapitre 4 ^^ qui fait de cette histoire une fic complète ^^

Cette partie mérite le rating M donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Bonne lecture

**Chocolate**

**Chapitre 4**

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, je voudrais un grand loup garou musclé, protecteur, viril et séduisant avec des cheveux noirs, de magnifiques lèvres et un mignon petit cul, s'il vous plait, à emporter. » dit Stiles.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, leurs mains étaient partout, ils s'embrassaient sans s'arrêter même lorsque Stiles se cogna contre une chaise les faisant tous deux tomber par terre… D'un geste rapide, Derek prit son amant_, son futur amant_, dans ses bras. Dans un dernier baiser, il jeta le jeune sur le lit et commença à fouiller dans le panier garni offert pas l'hôtel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Stiles, encore occupé à retrouver son souffle.

« C'est pas ça… où est-il, je suis sûr d'en avoir vu un… allez, aide mo- AHA ! Trouvé ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Derek montra sa trouvaille à son compagnon : une bouteille de chocolat liquide. Le sourire du lycanthrope s'agrandit encore alors que les idées germaient dans sa tête.

« Hum… Tant d'idées… Tellement. Peu de. Chocolat. » Dit Derek d'une voix rauque qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi ? Monsieur le loup aurait-il des projets pour moi ? »

Derek sauta sur le lit, plaça son corps au-dessus de celui de Stiles, il se contentait de le frôler, et répondit :

« Je vais te faire voir les étoiles. Veux-tu voir les étoiles ? »

« Je crois pouvoir vivre avec. » Répondit l'ado avec un sourire espiègle.

« Bien. » Et le loup garou fit descendre son corps très doucement, se collant contre chaque cm² de son amant, puis il continua « Parce que maintenant que je t'ai revendiqué devant ma famille... » Et il lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles « Je vais… Te. Faire. Mien. Complètement. »

Et il embrassa passionnément les lèvres du jeune homme. Doucement, le loup tira sur le tee shirt de Stiles, comme une demande silencieuse pour le retirer. Il l'eut. Et le tee shirt apprit à voler. Puis le pantalon. Et finalement, le boxer aussi. Stiles était étendu, le loup garou pouvait tout voir… tout prendre. Stiles rougit et, instinctivement, se couvrit le visage alors que le loup s'asseyait à ses pieds pour mieux profiter de la vue.

« Non, Ne te caches pas… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Vraiment, tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue. Ne me caches rien. »

Derek buvait des yeux les moindres détails de ce corps, chaque courbe, chaque muscle saillant et chaque cm² de cette peau si douce. L'odeur de son compagnon était enivrante, au point de le rendre fou. Très lentement, le loup fit passer le bout de ses doigts, des lèvres de l'humain à sa poitrine. Puis de sa poitrine a son ventre. Arrivé là, il évita volontairement la virilité palpitante qui se dressait devant lui. Entendant un gémissement de frustration, il se dirigea vers les cuisses. Puis passa aux mollets et aux pieds.

« Pourquoi suis-je le seul à être nu ici ? C'est injuste. »

« Qui t'as dit que cela allait être juste ? Mais, si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Il se leva, et lentement il retira son tee shirt qui finit sur le sol. Le regard de Stiles le fit sourire… le besoin, la crainte et l'amour rassemblés ensemble…C'était maintenant le tour de son pantalon…Voulant rajouter un peu de piquant à cette situation. Derek enleva son boxer en même temps. Le halètement que fit Stiles fut sa récompense.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis arrivé au Paradis juste après ma mort. »

« Oh non, tu es juste… » Et Derek grimpa sur le matelas « …au lit avec moi. »

« N'est-ce pas pareil ? »

Le rire du loup fut chaleureux et joyeux, il n'avait jamais été comparé au Paradis avant cela.

« Maintenant, je pense que tu vas apprécier. »

« Je suis sûr que je vais adorer. »

Derek était étendu sur son côté droit, son bras soutenant sa tête. Avec un sourire sexy, le loup garou répandit du chocolat sur les lèvres de Stiles. Et puis, très lentement, il baisa la tête, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur les yeux couleur chocolat. Il lécha les lèvres de son amant, grignotant un peu celle du bas au passage. Puis ils s'embrassèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient. L'ado laissait échapper de petits gémissements de plaisirs qui résonnaient comme une musique aux oreilles du loup, l'encourageant à aller plus loin… à en faire plus. Le lycanthrope s'assit entre les jambes de Stiles et dessina un chemin de chocolat allant des épaules du jeune homme à ses hanches. Derek fixa son regard dans les yeux de son âme sœur et dit avec une voix rauque :

« Regardes moi. »

Sans briser le contact entre leurs yeux, le loup garou commença à lécher le chocolat. Embrassant le torse, il y laissa de petites morsures d'amour. Il porta une attention particulière aux abdominaux, avec sa langue, il jouait avec chaque muscle, les frôlant doucement du bout des dents. Toutes ses attentions conduisirent l'ado aux portes de la folie. Stiles gémit et tourna son corps afin d'en obtenir plus. Lorsque Derek prit son membre dans ses mains fermes et rugueuses, il dut s'accrocher pour ne pas jouir dans l'instant.

« Regardes moi. »

C'était un ordre qui n'admettait aucune discussion. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'ado n'avait aucune envie de discuter. Quand Stiles comprit ce qu'allait faire Derek, il gémit d'anticipation et le réclama… Le loup versa le chocolat sur le sexe de son amant. Il allait le lécher, le sucer. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'arquer le dos lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide autour de son membre, il ferma les yeux sous la vague de plaisir.

« Je t'ai dit de me regarder. »

« Ne … t'arrêtes paaaaaas, je t'en priiiiiiiiiie… hum… »

L'adolescent jouit dans la bouche du loup garou.

« Ca… c'était… hum… incroyable. »

« Merci Monsieur Hale. »

« Je t'en prie, Monsieur Hale. Maintenant… » Et Stiles utilisa ses jambes pour bloquer Derek entre ses cuisses, ainsi son derrière touchait les parties intimes de Derek « …Que dirait tu si je t'aidais à prendre du plaisir ? »

« Es-tu sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Stiles ne fut jamais aussi heureux, d'avoir suivi l'entrainement de Lacrosse, que maintenant. Utilisant ses jambes, il fit passer son corps au-dessus de Derek. Son torse pressé contre celui du loup, ses bras l'entourant. Regardant droit dans les yeux de Derek, il dit :

« Je n'ai JAMAIS été aussi sur de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je pourrais te blesser. »

« Non. A la fois parce que je sais que tu m'aimes… » Il fit se toucher leurs fronts, puis, utilisa une de ses mains, pour placer le membre large et palpitant de Derek contre son entrée « … et parce que je me suis entrainé tout seul. »

Avant qu'un Derek assez choqué ne puisse répondre, Stiles prit la virilité du loup garou et la plongea en lui, en une seule fois. Ils grognèrent et gémirent tous les deux, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux commencèrent à bouger, ne faisant qu'un, Stiles assis au-dessus de Derek. Lorsqu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils se fixaient dans les yeux, se murmurant des paroles incohérentes de plaisir…

Après un moment, le rythme devint plus rapide. De plus en plus urgent alors que le loup se rapprochait de la jouissance. Il y avait trop à supporter, trop à ressentir… Et Stiles ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

« Non… Regardes moi… »

Stiles obéit et jouit.

« Je t'aime Derek. »

L'adolescent regarda son amant… et, à la surprise de Derek, il vit plus que de l'amour… Les yeux de Stiles brillaient d'un éblouissant bleu électrique. Ainsi, durant leur première fois, le loup garou put voir l'âme de Stiles… puis, il jouit dans le corps de son compagnon l'appelant par son nom.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, haletant, épuisés mais tellement heureux.

« Au fait… »

« Oui ? »

« Ton âme est bleu électrique. »

« Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? Je croya-… »

« Je viens juste de la voir. »

Stiles, dont la tête reposait sur le torse de Derek, le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Tu… as vu… mon âme ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment ? »

« Parce que… » Et Derek déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son amant « … Tu es mien pour l'éternité. Comme je suis tien. »

FIN

Voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt


End file.
